Cause You Have My Heart
by softxdxlllxball
Summary: The boys of BTR meet Jo the new girl... Kendall is determined to make Jo his. This story features all the episodes with Jo in them. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

AN: I'm pretty much rewriting episodes starting from when Jo character arrives

Chapter One

"Who is that?" Kendall asked one day at the Palm Woods. He and James, Logan, and Carlos were relaxing at the pool.

"I have no idea but she's mine!" James exclaimed. He was just about to jump up and make his move before the three others grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him down.

"Dude you always get they girl, give us a chance for once." Carlos whispered. Kendall and Logan nodded. James glared at them.

"All is fare in love and war." James hissed at them before walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey apparently to Ms. Knight's magazine 75% of all girls are attracted to the bad bay type." Logan explained.

"I call the bad boy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No need for me to worry. 100% of all girls are attracted to men with British accents." Logan exclaimed, "Which I call." Kendall sighed.

"None of us are even British. And I think I will be myself." He noted. Logan and Carlos busted out in laughter.

"Ha good luck with that one," Logan exclaimed in a British accent.

"Oh just you wait." Kendall explained.

Later That Day AT Rocque Records

"Alright Dogs so Griffin wants one of your demos to be a ballad – a love song." Gustavo, their producer tells them.

"A ballad, are you serious? We're a boy band." Kendall explains.

"Not yet you aren't. If you want to stay at the Palm Woods or more specifically LA, you will record this ballad. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Gustavo asks, his face was as red as a stop sign. Kendall nodded and peered around his shoulder and saw a VERY LARGE MAN standing in the corner of the room.

"Um, who is that guy?" Kendall asked with a confused face while pointing at the man.

"The name's Freight Train." He replies. The boys nodded.

"Alright, the songs about true love, like when you look at that girl and you know she's the one. Do you Dogs get what I'm saying?" Gustavo asked. The guys sighed and smiled… obviously going back into flashbacks when they first saw Jo – the new girl, this morning.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" Logan exclaimed. And that's when another fight broke out. Gustavo, his assistant Kelly and Freight Train stepped back.

"Freight Train, get rid of the hounds." Gustavo explained. With both arms Freight Train managed to lift all four boys and plow them out of the room.

"Wow, that guy is good." Kelly noted.

"He's going to be useful." Gustavo said.

Palm Woods

Kendall sat in the apartment while the guys were probably thinking of clever ways to swoon Jo off her feet. The apartment reeked with some man spray that James had been spraying all over himself since he'd gotten it. James always got the girl, and Kendall was sick of it. Then Kendall's little sister Katie appeared next to him.

"What's wrong big brother?" She asked him; as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"It's this girl…" Kendall explained.

"A new girl," Katie stated. Kendall looked at her in confusion. "I heard James screaming 'I WILL GET HER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!'" She explained. "He smelled terrible."

"Yes and I knew that man spray wouldn't work." Kendall explained. "See all the guys are trying to impress her and they aren't being themselves. In this business it's the most important thing you have." Kendall explained.

"I understand big brother, people do tend to down in the shallowness of fame." Katie explained. "And I know you won't lose yourself Kendall. I bet that girl will see right through Carlos, Logan, and James when she realizes that they aren't being themselves."

"You know Katie you really are wise beyond your years." Kendall said before kissing her forehead.

"Let's just hope Mr. Bitters doesn't realize that anytime soon." She laughed. "Now go get that girl big brother."

Kendall walked to the lobby to find Logan and Carlos hiding behind a plant and intently watching Jo from afar. Carlos grabbed Kendall by the leg and pulled him to the floor.

"I'm going first. Wait in line." Carlos explained. He was dressed in bad boy attire. Kendall rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Carlos thought that this would actually work. He watched Carlos as he hopped onto a chair by Jo.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"Hi I'm Jo. Are you auditioning for the bad boy role in the script?" She asked, pointing to her script. "I hate bad boys in real life; ugh they think they are so cool." Carlos developed a look of panic on his face.

"Uh no, I'm actually from England… Cheerio!" He exclaimed in a British accent before running back to the safety of his friends.

"Hey I called the British accent." Logan explained annoyed.

"I panicked! I didn't know what else to do!" Carlos explained; he was obviously embarrassed.

"Well I'm going in." Logan explained. He almost made it to the chair Carlos was in before Camille, an actress at the Palm Woods showed up. She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips repeatedly.

"If anyone tries to steal you away from me… they will have to go through me first!" She exclaimed before walking by Kendall and Carlos.

"One Tree Hill?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Camille explained with a smirk. Kendall and Carlos shrugged before returning their attention to Logan. He just looked at Jo with a shocked face. He stood there speechless for several moments before storming off.

"I get a redo." Logan announced when he reached Kendall and Carlos. The two shook their heads no.

"Well I'm going to go be myself and impress Jo." Kendall explained before casually walking to the area where Jo had been sitting. He looked to see no one there. He turned towards Mr. Bitters who just gave him an evil smile from his desk.

"She went to an audition. She usually gets back at five thirty." He explained. Kendall walked back towards Logan and Carlos.

"That deserves a redo. She wasn't even there!" He explained. _Come on Jo I'm throwing myself out here. Just give me the chance._ Kendall thought and then sadly sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Two

Jo Taylor sat waiting for her audition. She wondered if all Hollywood boys were like that… Just throwing themselves at every girl they meet. Jo was flattered but she wondered if she was the tenth girl that those boys had hit on this week. A girl named Camille had told her that those boys a.k.a Big Time Rush, were in LA to record demos for three months. Their careers were stable until then. Camille had also told her that the one named Logan was hers. Jo still had no idea which one Logan was yet. Though she had to admit the blond one was pretty cute and seemed like a nice boy. She had told her mother that when she came here to focus on her career – boys later. Jo never told herself when later would be.

She sat in a room that looked like a lobby. It was completely silent; everyone in the room was studying their lines. Some were dressed over the top. As if they knew they owned the role or something. She sank back in her chair and reread the highlighted section. She had been rehearsing for this for the past two weeks; she was definitely ready. She was still so nervous considering that this was her first audition for anything. The other people in the room looked relaxed and calm. She wondered if they could tell that she was a 'new girl'. She wondered if it was obvious. Jo almost had a heart attack when a woman called her name.

"Jo Taylor is next." A woman said to no one in particular. Jo stood up. Most of the people had confused looks on their faces, expecting that 'Joe' would be a guy.

"I'm ready," Jo whispered to herself before entering a room with the woman.

"Hey guys I can't stop sneezing." James told the guys as they were heading to Rocque Records for a recording session.

"Gustavo will be so mad if you sneeze during our session." Logan mentioned.

"When is Gustavo ever not mad?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah has that guy ever smiled once? I mean he's had so many records go platinum… I'd be smiling if I was him." James explained.

"You know fame isn't everything." Kendall explained.

"You're telling this to a guy that takes probably ten head shots everyday, fame is everything to James." Logan explained

"You got that one right." James explained as he whipped out some of his body spray. A huge cloud appeared as he sprayed it all over himself.

"Stop spraying that toxic waste!" Carlos shouted. "That will not help you get Jo." Kendall felt as if he froze every time he heard Jo's name.

"I still think I deserve a redo." Kendall explained.

"If you get a redo then so do I." Logan explained.

"No," Carlos said.

"Wait you guys already talked to her? I wasn't even with you guys, no fair!" James exclaimed. "I get first dibs when we get back." James let out a huge sneeze.

"Dude that's so gross… You need to see a doctor." Logan explained.

"I will not… JO IS MINE." James shouted.

"I wonder how long Jo could even stand that stink." Carlos wondered.

"I think we're going to set a world record if we keep being by James." Kendall explained while fanning the air around him. His face was scrunched in disgust.

"You guys are still just jealous because I'm the pretty one." James explained with a charming smile.

"Hey I don't see Camille putting her lips all over your face Pretty Boy." Logan replied.

"You and Camille kissed?" James asked.

"Well kind of… it was more of a surprise attack. I think she was practicing for one of her auditions." Logan explained. Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks.

Rocque Records

"Alright dogs lets get to work." Gustavo said through the speakers. The boys stood in the studio in the recording booth. James cleared his throat and Carlos stretched out his neck. When they track played Kendall patted his hand on his leg to the beat.

"Any kind of guy you want that's the guy I'll b-" They sand until James interrupted with a sneeze. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all took a step back and waited for impact.

"THIS IS A SINGING SESSION… NOT A SNEEZING SESSION. KELLY GET JAMES TO A DOCTOR. FRIEGHT TRAIN TAKE THE DOGS BACK TO THE PALM WOODS." Gustavo screeched at the top of his lungs. The boys sighed when he finished speaking.

"I don't want to go to the doctor! I want to see Jo!" James exclaimed as Kelly dragged him away. That left Kendall, Logan, and Carlos still standing in the studio.

"Any of you guys need a lift back to the Palm Woods?" Freight Train asked.

"I do," Kendall explained as he jumped into Freight Trains arms and smiled. "She is mine!" Kendall exclaimed as Freight Train carried him out of the studio. Logan and Carlos stood there for a moment in the recording booth before Logan broke the silence.

"Why are we still standing here? Back to the studio Carlos!" He exclaimed as he pushed his way past Carlos and went flying out of the studio; Carlos following him.

"I HATE THIS SONG." Gustavo screamed to himself. He sat in front of his piano with the sheet music for "Any Kind Of Guy". Then he heard a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT?"

"It's Katie," Katie and her mother entered the office. Gustavo eyed Katie down; she had a backpack and notebook in her hands.

"What is that for?" Gustavo asked. Katie smiled and stepped forward.

"I have do a report on someone I admire." She explained.

"No, get out of my office." Gustavo said calmly. He was about to explode. These interruptions were really making him lose his temper.

"Hey she admires you." Ms. Knight explained.

"Fine you can stay, you can ask four questions." Gustavo explained holding up four fingers on his hand.

"Go easy on him." Ms. Knight explained as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head. When she was gone from the room Gustavo broke the silence.

"First question," He said.

"First off, this song stinks." Katie explained with a smirk.

"THAT WASN'T A QUESTION." Gustavo yelled. "And yes I know the song does stink."

"This is pretty sad; you can't write a love song without the love." Katie explained as she started writing.

"Yes I can, you only need determination. Do you not see how many platinum records I've sold?" Gustavo asked, pointing to his wall. "Songs usually come to me… This one just isn't coming to me."

"Gustavo, I think you need to find the love." Katie explained.

"What I need are the dogs… Freight Train go fetch the dogs." He explained.

"You got it Gustavo." Freight Train explained as he headed out the door.

"I could really use him." Katie explained eyeing Freight Train down with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Three

"What is that?" Gustavo asked as the boys returned to the studio. All eyes fell on James who had something that looked something like a gas mask on his face.

"He refused to get a shot. So this was the only alternative… It filters the pollen." Kelly explained.

"But he can't sing!" Gustavo exclaimed. James took off the mask.

"I'm sorry guys this is my fault. I'll go get that shot." James explained as he headed to the door.

"Kelly take him." Gustavo explained.

"Wait James would never take a shot…" Logan explained several moments later. The guy's eyes widened.

"James is going back to the Palm Woods." They said at once. They scrambled out of Rocque Records to see Kelly standing by her car alone.

"Where's James?" Kendall asked. The guys had nervous looks on their faces.

"Well James took a taxi and when he got in he shouted SHE WILL BE MINE, SHE WILL BE MINE!" Kelly explained.

At The Palm Woods

James walked towards the pool area dressed in all leather. His pants and jacket were made of leather. He walked confidently towards Camille and Jo who gave him shocked looks when he stopped in front of them.

"Well hello there. I'm James, I'm in a band." He explained, flipping his hair. The girls were speechless. "Well that's not the reaction I usually get."

"James look at your face… And your hands!" Camille explained handing him a miniature mirror.

"Oh my God… my face, my hands, I'm not pretty!" James exclaimed trying to hide himself. Camille sniffed James.

"Are you wearing barracuda man spray?" She asked. James nodded. "You should know that stuff was recalled James." James let out a groan. "It's going to be alright James. Just go to a doctor."

"And get a shot no thank you." James explained, turning his back from Camille and Jo. "Okay fine," and with that he stormed off. When James was out sight Jo sighed.

"Big Time Rush?" She asked. Camille nodded.

At The Doctors

"I can't go around looking like this… I look hideous." James shouted. He was back at doctor Hollywood's office with Kelly.

"James calm down, you'll be fine after I-" Dr. Hollywood began as he stuck James with a needle. James fell immediately to the floor. Kelly gave him a what-did-you-just-do look. "This was to stop his panic attack. And also to prevent more swelling to his body, trust me he'll be fine."

"That's it?" Kelly asked.

"That's it," Dr. Hollywood replied, stroking his chin. "Hey do you think I should get chin surgery?" Kelly rolled her eyes and dragged James out of his office.

At The Palm Woods

"Hey guitar dude, I need you to play this song." Logan explained handing him the sheet music to "Any Kind Of Guy". Guitar nodded and followed Logan over to Jo's apartment. About ten minutes into the song, Carlos tackled Logan sending him behind an assortment of plants. He took over the singing and Guitar Dude speed up the song. Jo was standing on her balcony with Camille by her side. Jo showed a puzzled look on her face. Camille looked as if she was about to bust out laughing. About fifteen seconds into Carlos' part Kendall tackled Carlos and took over the singing. Carlos and Logan got up and they all started fighting each other. They soon began singing in unison – still fighting.

"Guys, guys, guys," Jo began. "I think you guys should know that I have a boyfriend back home." The guys immediately stopped. Their shoulders dropped and they began to walk away.

"That's it!" It was Gustavo. "This isn't meant to be a slow love song, it's meant to be a fast one." Katie was close behind.

"Alright I finished my paper." She announced. Gustavo bent down to her level.

"It makes me sound good right?" He asked with desperation.

"It does," Katie explained as she read Gustavo the ending of her paper. Up on the balcony Camille and Jo still stood there.

"I thought you told me you didn't have a boyfriend?" Camille asked.

"I don't, but I don't want to deal with this everyday." Jo explained.

"That one," Camille began, pointing at Logan, "He's mine."

"Camille, you can have them all if you want." Jo explained with a smile.

At Rocque Records

The guys stood in their booth. Griffin and his assistants stood behind Gustavo, Kelly, and Katie. Gustavo was obviously worried; he transformed his slow love song into a fast one.

"Alright boys show us what you got." Griffin said through the microphone.

"Here I am, there you are. Why does it seem so far? Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be).Something I want so bad. Know what's inside your head, maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)." The boys sang in unison. When they finished the song they stood for maybe a minute waiting for Griffin to say something.

"Gustavo, you ignored me. Instead of giving me a slow love song… You gave me a hit." Griffin explained with a small smile. Gustavo felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted off of his chest. "I still want a slow love song; put the word baby in it. Yeah that would be good, wouldn't it Gustavo?" Griffin asked. "Well my pants are cold; I need to get a new pair." And with that Griffin and his assistants were gone.

"Well done dogs. I guess I need to start to write a new song." Gustavo explained. "Have the rest of the day off."

"Oh thanks Gustavo!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, your music career has only just begun." Gustavo said with an evil smile. The boys exchanged worried glances before exiting Rocque Records.

At The Palm Woods

The guys stood in the lobby of the Palm Woods. Logan stopped the group before they were about to head to their apartment 2J.

"Hey guys lets promise never to go after the same girl again." Logan explained. Kendall nodded.

"I think that's reasonable." Kendall explained. The rest of the guys nodded. Then a girl walked in the front entrance of the palm woods. The guy's jaws dropped – except for Kendall's. The girl gave them a weird look and waved before heading to the front desk to find Bitters.

"She's mine!" Carlos, Logan, and James exclaimed following the girl to her destination.

Kendall stood in the lobby by himself. He let out a sigh and then a smile. _Looks like I get my redo with Jo._ And with that Kendall headed up to 2J by himself.

Chapters 1,2, &3 are based off of the episode 2x06 "Big Time Love Song"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Four

Kendall sat up in his bed. He figured it would be another unusual day at the studio, and another unusual day with the guys. Kendall decided Logan was right, he needed some new friends.

So when the guys sat at their precious Palm Woods pool they truly decided they needed a break from each other.

"Okay we need a break from each other." Kendall explained. The guys nodded.

"Yeah I'm starting to hate all of you." James mentioned.

"Split up," Logan suggested. When they split up they all ended up in apartment 2J. Carlos groaned.

"Split up again!" Carlos exclaimed. And yet again they ended up at the same place, Rocque Records.

"Apparently we don't know how to split up!" James exclaimed. The guys backed away from him because they feared he was going crazy. Then they saw Gustavo leave his office in tennis attire. Kendall raised an eyebrow and examined his outfit.

"I'm sick of all of you guys. I'm taking the day off." Gustavo explained before shoving his way past the four of them.

"Well I'm going to a math lecture by Phoebe Nachee." Logan explained before he headed on his way.

"Well I'm going to pursue an acting career." James explained with a smile. Kendall and Carlos exchanged crazy looks.

"Well I don't know what I'm going to do yet but it's going to be immature." Carlos explained and ran out.

"Well I know what I'm going to so…" Kendall whispered to himself. _Off to the Palm Woods._

At The Palm Woods

"Hey Jo what's up?" Kendall asked casually as he saw Jo in the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"Oh hey Kendall!" She exclaimed.

"See I have the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to do something." He explained, trying to make direct eye contact.

"Well I was going to go the gym. You're welcome to come with me if you want." She explained as she picked up her gym bag.

"So what are we doing, weights, cardio?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see." Jo explained with a smile.

10 minutes later

Kendall lay on the floor in pain. He couldn't believe how string Jo was. Well for a girl at least. He groaned and struggled to get up. _Judo. _

"So you're a singer?" Kendall asked as he got up. Trying to mask the pain he was in.

"Yeah I'm a singer. You're a singer too right?" She asked. Kendall nodded and Jo flipped him hard on his back. There was a thud when he hit the mat.

"I hope you sing as good as you fall." She explained. Kendall immediately stood up and faced her.

"I hope you sing as good as you fight." He replied.

"I could do this all day." She explained moving closer.

"Me too," Kendall said, also moving closer. They were only a few mere inches away

"Boyfriend," Jo exclaimed taking a step away from Kendall. _Oh yeah, she wants me. _

A while later, Jo and Kendall sat by the pool, Jo had a smoothie and began to sip it. When Jo wasn't looking Kendall thought it would be the perfect opportunity to slip a second straw in. When he did Jo immediately turned to face him and told him, "boyfriend." Kendall replied with an embarrassed smile and tossed the straw on the ground.

Kendall wasn't done yet, after Jo finished her smoothie Kendall got a pizza and returned to see Jo on her cell phone. Kendall put the pizza down and waited for her. _She's probably talking to her boyfriend. She's probably telling him that some freak is falling hard for her._

"No mom he's not my boyfriend. Remember I said career first, boyfriend later. Though he is very cute, hey I have to go. He's waiting on me, I love you." Jo said to her mother before hanging up and walking over to Kendall. Thankfully Katie was sitting by Jo and heard the entire phone call. She had to tell Kendall that Jo was lying to him. Katie watched as Jo returned back to Kendall. She couldn't believe that she was letting her brother fall for a girl that was lying to him. Katie hurried over to where the two were sitting.

"Hey big brother, I need to talk to you." Katie explained. Kendall gave Katie a look.

"Katie we're kind of busy right now." Kendall explained as he pointed to their pizza. Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother by the ear and pulled him far away from Jo as he whimpered in pain. When Katie let go Kendall rubbed his ear.

"I can't believe you!" Katie exclaimed.

"What, that I'm falling for a girl that's taken?" Kendall asked.

"No, that you're falling for a girl that's lying about having a boyfriend." Katie explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Say what? So you're saying Jo has been playing me the entire time?" Kendall asked.

"Like a fiddle, what are you going to do big brother? And remember I look up to you." Katie explained. Kendall nodded and headed back to Jo.

"Is your sister okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah she's fine. So let's talk friend to friend?" Kendall asked. Jo nodded.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Jo asked.

"Your boyfriend," Kendall explained simply. Jo almost chocked on the piece of pizza she was eating. "What's his name, is he into sports, is he allergic to shell fish?" Jo stuttered before answering.

"Uh his name is Travis; he doesn't talk mush about sports… or his allergies." Jo replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you have a boyfriend? I've heard stories about girls who lie about having boyfriends, when in reality they don't really have one." Kendall explained.

"Yes Kendall I do. My real boyfriend Travis, from North Carolina is coming to visit me today." Jo explained. She then turned and made a what-did-I-just-do face.

"Well that's just great. I'll be waiting in the lobby relaxing." Kendall explained with a smirk.

"That's great; I'll see you soon then." Jo explained before the two parted ways.

Kendall headed to the lobby with two shakes. One for him and one for Katie, they shared a table that gave them a perfect view of the entire lobby.

"I wonder how she's going to pull this off." Katie explained, once Kendall explained his and Jo's situation.

"Oh Katie, Jo won't be able to pull this off." Kendall said with a reassuring and confident smile. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"You seem pretty confident big brother." Katie explained as she sipped her shake.

"I'll just say a bogus name… Trevor." Kendall explained.

"Is that the name she came up with?" Katie asked.

"No, it was Travis. I'll ask if his name is Trevor. I bet Jo is paying this guy to play her boyfriend. So he probably won't care about the outcome as long as he gets his money." Kendall explained.\

"I don't get teenagers." Katie stated simply.

"Neither do I baby sister, neither do I." Kendall explained with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Five

Kendall got up when he saw Jo and some guy enter the lobby. Kendall looked at Katie and walked over to Jo.

"Hey Kendall, this is my boyfriend. Who loves basketball and is not allergic to shellfish." Jo explained, her arm was intertwined with "Travis'." Kendall put his hand out to shake his hand.

"I'm Kendall… Trevor right?" Kendall asked. The guy nodded and then froze.

"No wait I'm Trenton, Tobhat, Trixie?" He stuttered.

"Your name is Travis!" Jo yelled at him. She rolled her eyes in anger.

"I still get my twenty bucks right?" The guy asked. Jo shoved him away. Kendall gave Jo a smile.

"You lied to me." Kendall explained; he crossed his arms.

"I didn't want a boyfriend." Jo explained, raising her voice.

"Who said I wanted to be your boyfriend? Because frankly I don't like dating girls who lie about having boyfriends." Kendall explained.

"Well I don't like dating guys who figure out that I don't have a boyfriend and make me hire idiot actors who can't remember there own name." Jo spat out.

"Well I guess we're done here." Kendall said in anger.

"I guess we are." Jo replied. The two went separate ways, but a few moments later they came back together.

"Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jo replied with a smile. Jo walked away and Kendall returned back over to Katie who was still sipping her smoothie.

"I'm not sure I get the whole teenage dating scene." Katie explained.

"I'm not sure I do either baby sister."

Phone Call Between Jo and Her Mother

"Hi sweetie," Ms. Taylor said over the phone to her daughter.

"Hey mom, about the whole boyfriend thing-" Jo began.

"Is this boy your boyfriend now?" Ms. Taylor asked.

"No, not yet at least, he uh- found out that I don't have a boyfriend, and he asked me out." Jo explained. She bet that her mom could tell she was smiling as she told her this.

"So he's cute?" Ms. Taylor asked.

"Very cute mom, he has dirty blond hair, unusually thick eyebrows. He's pretty tall too. And don't worry he's a gentlemen… but he's very bad a t Judo." Jo explained with a laugh.

"Judo… Oh Jo, you didn't go too hard on this boy did you?" Ms. Taylor asked.

"Not really… I only flipped him a few times." Jo explained.

"So what's his name?" Ms. Taylor asked.

"Kendall," Jo said, she sighed, "he's so great."

"That's an unusual name for a boy." Ms. Taylor noted.

"Well Jo is an unusual name for a girl." Jo explained. "Hey mom I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"I love you sweetie." Ms. Taylor explained.

"Love you too mom." Jo explained before the call ended. Jo sighed; she couldn't wait until her first date with Kendall. Jo had to admit it, when she saw Kendall for the first time when she walked by the pool… she felt her heart skip a beat. When Kendall looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world she was about to run over to him and hug him, she couldn't believe she had been able to pull off her boyfriend for so long, couldn't he see the way she looked at him?

Apartment 2J

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall sat on the couch, reuniting after the day.

"Man I had the best time of day." Kendall explained.

"You won't believe my day!" Carlos explained, patting his helmet.

"You won't believe what happened to me." James said.

"Oh yeah, I bet my story beats all of yours." Logan explained. He held an ice pack on his head.

"Logan goes first." Kendall, Carlos, and James said together. Logan sat up, and he winced in pain.

"So I went to the Phoebe Nachee lecture… dressed as a girl. Her first statement was saying how boys weren't as smart as girls. She said she's never met one boy who completely understood her book. So I stood up, took off my wig and said I understood it. The girls attacked me. I thought girls throwing themselves at me would be pretty cool, but those girls had really good fighting skills. This security guard woman beat me with a Phoebe Nachee cutout out as I ran out of the building. The girls chased me out of the school parking lot. I had to hitch hike a ride back here." Logan explained. He slumped back down in the couch, letting the orange cushions engulf him. Kendall, James, and Carlos had yeah-that-beats-my-story looks on their faces.

"Alright since my story isn't depressing I'll go next." James explained with a heart melting smile. "So I was in the lobby acting like I was thinking about something. Then Camille came over and asked what I was thinking about and I told her I was acting. She said acting is something that you are, or something like that? Then she threw baby powder in the air. She dressed me up as a warlock… I mean how can I show off my washboard abs in a robe? She takes me to an audition, uh- Witches of Rodeo Drive I think? Yeah that's it, so Camille does her audition- she had explosives so her audition was ten seconds tops. I went in. Read my lines, showed off my abs and smiled. Around three this lady called Camille and told her she didn't get the part. Right after the same lady called me and told me I got the part, but Camille was crying so I pretended like I didn't get the part. Did you guys know Camille didn't get a part until her thirty-second audition? Yeah, and Camille set up wires in our apartment." James explained. "How's that for a story?"

"The best," Carlos said with no emotion. "Alright my turn, so I lost my helmet- and Logan refused to help me. So my dad busted down the door and you know I gave him a huge hug and we went off the find my helmet. We went and asked Bitters if we could watch the hallway surveillance video with the good cop, bad cop routine. My dad stapled Bitters to his desk twice and to the wall once. Apparently Bitters bologna and bear skin rug were stolen. Tyler's Froggy slippers were stolen, a disco ball from the game room, and a lava lamp. Buddha Bob was a suspect and when we were interrogating him his stereo was stolen. So we confronted our last suspect- Lightning. He had stolen all the stuff- and my helmet, which was full of bologna when we found it."

"Won't your helmet smell like meat Carlos?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded and shrugged.

"I like meat." Carlos explained.

"Well I'll tell my story… short and sweet. Jo and I went to the gym- she kicked my butt. We kind of shared a smoothie until she told me about her boyfriend. We had pizza and Katie told me she was lying about having a boyfriend all along. So Jo had to hire a fake boyfriend- that she named Travis. I foiled her plan and now Jo and I have a movie date." Kendall explained. The rest of the guys stared at him in awe. "Looks Like I got my redo after all."

"I always get the girl!" James exclaimed, "No fair." Kendall just smiled, now he got the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

AN: Chapters 4 & 5 are based off the episode 1x09 "Big Time Break" please R&R

Chapter Six

"So we're not invited to our own party?" James asked. It was several weeks later and they were in Gustavo's office.

"It's not YOUR party." Gustavo explained. Kendall made an irritated gesture.

"Then whose party is it?" Kendall asked annoyed, his fists were clenched.

"It's to impress Fujizaki and Griffin. Do you want this album to be released or not?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes, so badly," James pleaded. James really would do anything to become famous.

"If it's a party revolving around our band, then why can't we come?" Kendall asked. James gave him a don't-blow-this stare.

"Because I don't want you dogs messing ANYTHING up," Gustavo explained, he still wondered why he picked Kendall to be his next big thing. He smarted off to him all the time.

"Well that works for me, let's go guys." James explained, he starting pushing Kendall out of the door.

"Don't even try showing up to the party you guys, seriously this is a big deal for all of us." Kelly explained.

"I'll make sure Kendall doesn't show up." James explained as he shut the door. When they were safely in the hallway, Kendall burst from James' grip.

"I can't believe we can't go to our own party." He said with anger.

"Do you want this album released or not?" James asked.

"Yeah, but Gustavo thinks that we're no good besides singing and dancing. We wouldn't wreck something that could affect our futures so greatly. Does he not trust us or something?" Kendall asked.

"NO I DON'T," Gustavo shouted through his door.

"Kendall there is no use arguing, we could throw our own party at the Palm Woods." Logan suggested.

"Griffin doesn't allow parties." Carlos reminded.

"We can call it a social gathering." Logan explained.

"Yeah, and we can invite… three guests each." Kendall added.

"Well I'm inviting the three hottest girls in my phone for sure… That's going to be a tough choice." James explained. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to invite Jo as one of my guest-friend-person-thing." Kendall explained.

"Hey did you guys ever go on that date?" Logan asked.

"That is _classified_ information." Kendall explained with a smirk. Carlos nodded; he didn't quite understand relationships, mainly because he'd never been in a relationship.

"Well I guess we better get to the Palm Woods and spread the word." James explained. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos nodded in agreement and they went on their way.

At The Palm Woods

"Hey Jo," Kendall said as he ran into her in the hallway.

"Oh hey Kendall," she said casually. She was trying to mask the fact that she was head over heels for him.

"Look we- Big Time Rush, we're throwing a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come." He explained.

"I'd love to come Kendall." Jo explained with a smile.

"Great I'll text you the details." Kendall explained before he headed to his apartment. When he walked in he saw Carlos staring at his phone.

"What are you doing Carlos?" Kendall asked as he walked over to him.

"I don't know who to invite, and it's killing me." He explained. "I have gone through my contacts probably ten times and I still don't know who I want to invite.

"Just pick at random, that's all I can tell you." Kendall explained as he headed over to the fridge. So Carlos did just that, he invited his first three contacts- one which Carlos would soon learn was ALL CONTACTS.

"Okay, my invitations are sent out." Carlos explained feeling satisfied.

"I still need to invite two more people." Kendall explained. "So far I've only invited Jo."

"Your lady," Carlos said.

"She's not my lady, not yet anyways. I'm working on it though. She said she would come to our _social gathering_ for sure." Kendall explained.

Later That Night: The Party

"This might actually work." Kendall explained. He observed his surroundings. They were throwing their party in their apartment. They guests were there and looked like they were enjoying it.

"Everyone is here right?" Logan asked as he went to close the door. The guys exchanged looks and nodded. As Logan went to close the door it swung open, smashing him against the wall. About twenty people ran in. "Who are these people?" Logan asked as he rubbed his head. Carlos looked panicked.

"These people are contacts are people on my phone." He explained.

"I told you to invite the first three people on your phone… not all of them!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I did," Carlos explained as he pulled out his phone. His face went pale as soon as he realized him mistake.

"What is it?" James asked. Carlos showed them his phone.

"You invited all contacts?" Kendall asked.

"I thought it said Al Contacts…" Carlos explained, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Kendall groaned.

"If Bitters finds out about this party he will be so mad." He explained.

"Well I guess we should enjoy it while we can." James explained as he wandered off.

"Yeah, well I'm going to find Camille." Logan explained, hurrying away.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Kendall." Carlos explained.

"Uh about that… I have to find Jo…" Kendall explained, and with that Carlos stood by himself.

"Hey Jo," Kendall said a few moments later when he saw her by the snack table.

"Hey Kendall, great party by the way," Jo explained.

"Yeah, thanks," Kendall explained. The two stood there awkwardly for the next several minutes. "So uh-what kind of stuff do you like?" Kendall asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well I like poetry." Jo began. Kendall scrunched his face in disgust. "What you don't like poetry?" Jo asked. Kendall shook his head no.

"I like hockey." Kendall explained.

"I hate hockey," Jo explained as she nibbled on a pretzel. Kendall froze and felt as if his heart just shattered. His jaw dropped and he was in complete in utter silence. _Maybe this isn't going to work after all. _Kendall was almost positive that Jo was thinking the same exact thing. _Well this is just great._ Kendall let out a silent groan and tried to remain positive…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Seven

In The Palm Woods Lobby

Bitters could smell it; he could smell a party at the Palm Woods. He suited up. He was almost positive it was those Big Time Rush boys. _When I catch them I will give them their third and final strike. _Bitters smiled at the thought. He loved busting those boys. He gathered his equipment and went off on his hunt…

In Apartment 2J

"Kendall," A party guest came up to him. "Bitters is in his party-busting gear." Kendall groaned.

"If he catches us, that'll be our third strike." He explained, "We have to stop Bitters before he finds out about this party." The girl nodded.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Jo asked, she had went and gotten them some drinks.

"Bitters is looking for our party." Kendall explained. "And if he finds us then he will give us our third strike." Jo gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm not ready to leave the Palm Woods yet." He continued. "This place has been so good to us."

"Why don't you just move the party out of the apartment?" Jo asked. Kendall's face lit up, signaling that he thought it was a great idea.

"I'll be right back Jo." Kendall shouted as he ran to find James and Carlos.

"James, Carlos, We have to move the party out of the apartment." Kendall explained.

'What, we can't move the party!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You will if you want to stay at the Palm Woods." Kendall explained. James face went white.

"Bitters, I swear that guy can literally smell a party." James explained. "Man, this was supposed to be our party and if Bitters busts it, it'll all be ruined."

"Yeah I know, so you'll move the party right?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos, it's time for us to get this party on the road." James explained. "But wait what are you going to do?" James asked Kendall.

"I'm going to distract Bitters." Kendall explained, picking up a stereo, "Later."

"You're going to distract Bitters by yourself?" James asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, I'll take Jo with me." Kendall explained. He hoped she would go with him. So off he went to ask her. "Hey Jo, can I ask you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Will you help me distract Bitters so James and Carlos can move the party?" Kendall asked. It seemed like forever before Jo answered.

"I'll help you." She promised.

"Oh thanks Jo, I couldn't do this by myself." Kendall explained as he and Jo headed out.

"Wait," Jo said, she reached over and randomly grabbed a couple noise makers.

"Smart thinking," Kendall noted. When they were in the hallway they turned on the stereo and walked a few floors down.

"So you don't like hockey?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall I've never like hockey. It's just not my thing." Jo explained, she took in a big breath and blew on a noise maker.

"Who doesn't like hockey though?" Kendall asked.

"I'm just not one of those girls, and I've never met a girl that likes hockey all that much. I think it's more of a guy thing than a girl thing." Jo explained,

"Lots of girls play hockey." Kendall explained as he turned up the volume on the stereo.

"I live in North Carolina. It's not very cold in North Carolina, hence not as many hockey arenas, hence not many hockey players." Jo explained.

"That's just one factor. Lots of my friends played hockey back home." Kendall explained.

"Yeah, but you have a colder climate in Minnesota." Jo explained. Kendall was impressed, he didn't tell Jo that he was from Minnesota. When then entered the elevator Jo asked…

"Do you like ballet dancing, fine arts or Scandinavian cheese?" She asked.

"I like slam dancing, lawn darts and cheese puffs." Kendall explained  
**"**This date isn't going well, is it?" Jo asked as they waited for the elevator door to open, when the door opened the saw Bitters standing there.

"And it just got worse." Kendall mentioned.

"We're just listening to music." Jo explained as she hid the noise maker behind her back.

"I thought you were playing marbles?" Bitters asked. Kendall suddenly realized that he had run into Bitters after telling Jo about the party, he had told Bitters that he and Jo were playing marbles.

"We are we're just trying to make the most of the night. I mean you can't play marbles without some good marble music, right Jo?" Kendall asked.

"That's right, just playing marbles, just two fr-friends." She stuttered. She desperately wanted to say just a couple playing marbles.

"Well alright then, you haven't heard about any parties have you?" Bitters asked.

"Psh, who would be throwing a party, it's against palm Woods rules for crying out loud!" Kendall exclaimed. Bitters narrowed his eyes on Kendall. "Hey Mr. Bitters we learned our lesson. We haven't thrown any parties since our second strike." Bitters looked at him for a while longer then he headed on his way.

"That was a close one." Jo explained as soon as Bitters was out of earshot.

"No kidding," Kendall began. "I'm going to check up on James to see if he got everyone out of the apartment." Kendall explained as he pulled out his phone. "James, Bitters is roaming the hall now looking for our party. Did you get everyone out of the apartment?

"We're working on it." James explained.  
"Are you on the dance floor?" Kendall asked.

"I can't here you. We're... dancing into a tunnel." James explained before he hung up.

"What did James say?' Jo asked when Kendall put his phone away.

"Nothing helpful, I think they're still in the apartment. Looks like it's all up to us," Kendall explained as he turned up the stereo even louder.

At Rocque Records

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RUSSIAN ACROBATS AREN'T COMING?" Gustavo screamed when Kelly broke the news. "This party is awful and to make it worse apparently there is another great party in town that everyone is talking about."

"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"The only thing we can do." Gustavo explained, they stared at the acrobat equipment that sat in front of them.

"You don't mean," Kelly began.

"Oh but I do." Gustavo finished for her. Kelly groaned.

"You know we are just going to make fools of ourselves right?" Kelly explained.

"Kelly this is going to work. I haven't had a hit in nine years. These dogs are my way back to the top. I have to regain my spot back at the top." Gustavo explained as he handed Kelly some of the equipment. "I'm willing to do anything that will get me back on the charts." Kelly sighed.

"Fine, what time do we go on?" She asked.

"Ten minutes, make it good." Gustavo explained, and with that the awful party continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Eight

"We have to catch Bitters." Kendall explained.

"What do you mean _catch_ him? I thought we were going to _distract _him?" Jo asked.

"That's obviously not working." Kendall explained. He led Jo down a hallway and pointed.

"Super Party Fun Box, what is that?" She asked.

"Well right now it's just a box, but when I put this stereo and lights in it, it will be a trap." Kendall explained as he set the stereo in the box. He turned the volume up all the way.

"Red velvet curtains," Jo noted as she looked at the box. Kendall left for a minute or so and came back with an assortment of lights. He set them in the box. Kendall picked up a noise maker and began to blow on it.

"If this doesn't get Bitters I don't know what will." Kendall explained as he stopped to take a breath.

"Kendall, I think I hear him coming." Jo explained. She led him behind the box and waited. Sure enough they heard Bitters footsteps and the clanging of his party busting equipment. The two of them stood frozen and pressed together behind the box. They heard Bitters open the velvet curtain and step into the Super Party Fun Box. Kendall jumped out and shut the door quick. He held the door shut while Jo locked it.

"Mission accomplished." Kendall explained.

"You know I think we do have something in common." Jo explained.

"Like what," Kendall asked.

"Dancing and tricking hotel managers." She explained.

"Dancing?" Kendall asked her, they hadn't danced.

"When we find the party would you like to dance with me Kendall?" Jo asked.

"I would love to." Kendall explained with a smile. And with that the two were off to find the party.

At The Party: The Pool

So it turned out James and Carlos had miraculously found a way to move the party. It wasn't what Kendall was expecting, but it was pretty good coming from James and Carlos. James and Carlos had claimed themselves "The Official Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood." Kendall had also discovered that the party that Gustavo had tried to throw was terrible so he moved the party here at the Palm Woods. Gustavo's guests- and most importantly Griffin and Fujizaki were enjoying the party. Kendall knew Bitters would blame the boys for him being locked in a box. Kendall was ready to accept his punishment for when it would come, but for right now he was happy, happy that the party was a hit and happy that he was with Jo.

"So is this like a date?" Jo asked as she and Kendall danced.

"Do you want it to be a dance?" Kendall asked.

"I'd like it to be." Jo explained. Kendall smile and nodded at the DJ who was stationed a few yards away.

"Let's slow things down some." The DJ announced. "Find that special someone." Kendall was a little nervous as he and Jo moved closer. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and Kendall put his hands over Jo's tiny waist. Jo smiled up at him.

"Tonight was fun." Jo explained with a smile.

"I'm just glad I'm here with you." Kendall explained with all honesty. Jo put her head on Kendall's chest and that's the way it remained for the rest of the night…

The Next Morning: Apartment 2J

"Last night was amazing." Kendall explained as the guys ate breakfast.

"I bet it was, you were with Jo all night, she looked like she was into you." James explained.

"Camille said she wasn't talking to me for the rest of the week." Logan explained. "But she still danced with me. So Kendall elaborate, you haven't stopped smiling since we got back last night."

"Fine, so Jo and I still have nothing in common, but we had a blast trying to catch Bitters. But when we got back to the party she said she had a great time with me… and that she wanted to consider it a date. I said okay and the DJ turned on that slow song and we danced. Like we actually danced, it felt so good." Kendall explained. The feeling he had felt was unbeatable. That evanescent moment with Jo was amazing. He knew he would never forget last night.

"Seems like you and Jo had a good time," Logan explained. Kendall nodded.

"The Official Hollywood Super party Kings Of Hollywood had an awesome time too." Carlos explained.

"Yeah, I had like twenty people tell me how awesome the party was." James explained. "I think we should throw another one."

"No," Kendall explained.

"Why, it was so much fun." James explained.

"Because it was too close of a call, Bitters was so close to almost catching." Kendall explained.

"Yeah, and we only have one strike left." Logan added

"But The Official Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood can't go into retirement." Carlos explained.

"It's not a retirement, just a break." Kendall explained.

"What, a permanent break?" James asked. "I will not stand for this. If we don't party we will die." He explained broadly.

"Well The Official Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood will be dead if they throw another party." Logan explained.

"You know I think I'm okay with a little break." James explained," Right Carlos?"

"Right." Carlos explained. Kendall desperately wanted to throw another party if it meant he fot to dance with Jo, but he figured he would just have to settle with no dances for now…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and settings.

Chapter Nine

"There is no ghost." Logan explained as the guys entered their apartment. "The wind caused the door to close."

"Well then how do you explain the moving table?" Carlos asked.

"I will tell you that later." Logan explained as he walked away. "I will prove to you that there is no such things are ghosts!" Then the boys heard a knock on the door, causing Logan to walk back.

"I'm going to open the door and there will be nothing terrifying behind it." Kendall explained as he proceeded to walk over to the door. He slowly turned the door and when it opened they all jumped back with fright to see Gustavo.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH," The boys screamed in unison and Ms. Knight came towards them.

"Look dogs, my apartment flooded and I needed a place to stay for the night." Gustavo explained. Kendall shot his mom a please-don't-do-this look.

"Hey mom did you see this thing in the bathroom." Kendall asked as he pushed his mother into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, that thing," James explained as the rest of the boys followed closely behind. When the five of them were safely inside Kendall began to speak.

"Mom, I love you but you can't let Gustavo stay here." He explained.

"We see enough of him during the week, the palm Woods is the only place we get a break from him." James explained, "And he's mean."

"Well doing nice things for mean people is nice." Ms. Knight explained. Kendall groaned. "How bad can one night be anyway?" The boys just exchanged uneasy glances. Then Gustavo burst through the door.

"When is dinner?" He asked forcefully. The five left the bathroom and Ms. Knight started preparing for fish stick Friday. The boys and Gustavo sat on the couch.  
"Gustavo why don't you stay at a hotel," Kendall asked.

"I, Russell Crowe, all the members of Aerosmith, and the original host of Blues Clues aren't allowed in any LA hotel… the 90s' was a wild time." Gustavo explained in all seriousness. The guys exchanged looks.

At The Palm Woods Pool

"Kendall are you sure this place is not haunted?" Jo asked as they sat by the pool.

"Jo I'm positive and I have a bigger problem." Kendall explained as they entered the pool.

"What," Jo asked. Kendall cringed and pointed.

"Gustavo," Kendall explained. When Kendall realized that Gustavo was running to jumps in the pool and Kendall and Jo could do was brace for impact.

Palm Woods Lobby

"I promise you there is no ghost at the Palm Woods!" Bitters explained to an angry mob that had formed at his desk.

"Yeah right, how do you explain those noises last night?" A girl asked.

"We've been having some mechanical problems with the plumbing; we're getting it fixed today." Bitters explained. "I can assure you there is no ghost, and if there were any problems we'll be offering a free in room movie." The crowd suddenly seemed happy and walked away. The new girl passed and Logan and Carlos smiled.

"New Girl, Nice," they said in unison.

Apartment 2J

"Well that was awful." Kendall explained as he and Jo walked back to Kendall's apartment, dripping wet. Ms. Knight gave them a why-are-you-wet look.

"Gustavo," Jo explained.

"Why didn't you use a towel?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Gustavo jumped in the pool and to sum it up all the towels and everyone's clothes are soaked." Kendall explained as he headed to the bathroom to get towels.

"He can sure make a splash… literally." Jo explained as Kendall tossed her a towel.

"Mom can't you do something? Gustavo is ruining everything, and shouldn't he be gone by now? It's been more than one night!" Kendall explained. He was going to freak out if Gustavo was going to stay with them any longer. "Did you hear how loud he snored?"

"Yes Kendall and I felt it too." Ms. Knight explained. "I'm sure his mansion will be drained soon, and Gustavo seems to be having fun."

"I don't care if Gustavo is having fun! He's ruining this; I want him out of here." Kendall explained.

"Gustavo kind of scares me; he knocked me out of my seat today when we were going to play checkers." Jo explained to Ms. Knight.

"See mom, what kind of man knocks girls out of their seats?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe Gustavo didn't get to have much fun as a kid." Ms. Knight suggested.

"Well he doesn't have to ruin it for the rest of us." Kendall explained.

"You could always ask Gustavo to leave." Jo suggested.

"That's a terrible idea, Gustavo has such a bad temper, and he would never leave unless he wanted to." Kendall explained.

Palm Woods Lobby: That Night

"You're the Palm Woods ghost?" James asked. The new girl… Stephanie King nodded.

"See I was making a low-budget horror movie and I kind of used you guys as my cast." Stephanie explained. "You guys aren't mad are you?"

"No," They said in unison.

"Could you not tell Bitters because I broke a lot of his things in the lobby?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll let you off the hook on one condition…" Kendall explained with a smile.

Apartment 2J

The guys hid behind the kitchen counter as Stephanie held the ghost over Gustavo with some wires. James had a blue spotlight on the ghost and Kendall spoke through a microphone with a voice changer.

"Gustavo you must return to your mansion and write a new song for the Big Time Rush album!" Kendall explained. Gustavo who was scared out of his mind jumped out of bed and grabbed his suitcase and ran out. When the door was shut Ms. Knight and Katie came out of their rooms.

"What is going on it's 3 in the morning?" She asked furiously.

"Katie I've got this… WHAT IS GOING ON IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING?" Ms. Knight repeated.

"It turns out there is no Palm Woods ghost." Carlos explained. "This is Stephanie King, she was making a horror movie and she helped us use her props and we scared Gustavo out of the apartment and back into his mansion!" Stephanie King gave Ms. Knight and Katie a wave. Ms. Knight sighed.

"Alright, now that this is over we can all go back to bed." She explained and with that she and Katie went back to their rooms, leaving the boys and Stephanie King proud of their accomplishment.


End file.
